


Alvarez's Next Emperor

by Awareness_Bringer



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alvarez Empire Natsu Dragneel, Emperor Natsu Dragneel, F/M, Former Fairy Tail Member Natsu Dragneel, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-19 17:56:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19137766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awareness_Bringer/pseuds/Awareness_Bringer
Summary: One-shot. With Alvarez leaderless, Natsu is asked to fill the void.





	Alvarez's Next Emperor

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, or any of its associated characters and lore. That right belongs to Hiro Mashima.**

**[ANE]**

**Alvarez's Next Emperor**

**[ANE]** **  
Imperial Palace of Vistarion, Alvarez Empire of Alakitasia, Earth Land, X792**

After the end of the recent war between the Alvarez Empire and the Kingdom of Fiore, Natsu Dragneel, as the brother of Alvarez's founding Emperor and therefore, sole surviving heir, was asked by the remaining members of the Spriggan 12 to take the throne. While Natsu didn't exactly want to leave his friends in Fiore behind, he nonetheless thought about how it was his original death that spurred Zeref's dark actions and that, if he played his cards right, he could turn the Empire's direction around away from warmongering and onto a better path, so he said goodbye to his old guild and country before making his way to Alvarez's throne.

Having arrived in the Imperial Capital not so long ago, Natsu was given a tour of the palace by Dimaria Yesta of the Shields of Spriggan. Although it was initially awkward given their confrontations back in Fiore, Natsu's sincere apology for the beatdown he gave Dimaria as E.N.D. as well as his willingness to move on from the conflict had made the sheepish Dimaria formally forgive him for it.

"How do you like your new home away from home, Your Majesty?" Dimaria asked Natsu with a smile as they arrived in the throne room.

"It's pretty cool." Natsu replied with his own grin. "I actually pretended to be King Toma last year as a kind of joke, but this feels way better because it's real."

Humming in appreciation, Dimaria then commented. "All that's missing an Empress for you to marry and all that."

Natsu chuckled good naturedly. "I don't know about that, but you can always let me know if someone like that shows up."

Dimaria then surprised Natsu by kissing him on the lips before then saying with a wink. "I'll take that as an Imperial order, Your Majesty."

**[ANE]**

**I guess you could say I got the idea from a short-lived story with a similar concept that was on FFN some time ago before it was just somehow gone. I tried to make contact with Seal Sama, the author, but for some reason, the personal message thing isn't available for them, if you know what I mean.**


End file.
